Detectives
by Eli Archer
Summary: Una enfermedad puede matarte. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien intentara matarte con una enfermedad? House investigará al estilo del legendario Holmes. - Tal vez nunca la complete. Si a alguien le interesa, siéntase libre de copiar y hacer el desarollo.


**Detectives.**

**By: Eli Archer**

Introducción:

"En guardia".

Hospital-Escuela Princeton Plainsboro. Medianoche. Todo es absoluta quietud. Las cómodas sillas de la sala de espera están vacías. La gente a cargo de la recepción duerme o ve televisión con los pies apoyados en el escritorio y ojos entrecerrados. La siempre agitada sala de urgencias esta vez carece por completo de vida. Los pasillos parecen las calles de una ciudad fantasma. Las oficinas del departamento de diagnóstico están cerradas y todas sus luces están apagadas.

La figura de un hombre solitario sentado en un banco se recorta contra la escasa luz de un pasillo. Sobre su cabeza, un cartel verde de "salida" se destaca como el único elemento distintivo en el estéril pasaje. Él está apoyado con ambas manos sobre un bastón y descansa su mentón sobre ellas.

Está esperando. Vigilante. Al acecho. Como si supiese o pudiese intuir que algo está pronto a ocurrir...

De repente, las puertas de la entrada de emergencias se abren con violencia, soltando un sonido que parece el de un estallido. Una camilla ingresa al edificio avanzando sobre el furioso girar de sus ruedas como un bólido fuera de control. La rodean un nutrido y desesperado grupo de paramédicos, enfermeros y médicos. Un policía va también con ellos.

-¿Hace cuánto está así? –pregunta el joven médico a cargo.

-Lo encontraron hace alrededor de una hora en la escena del crimen –dice el policía, claramente aturdido por la situación-. No sabemos exactamente hace cuanto está así.

El hombre solitario alza su cabeza. Ahora parece un animal a la caza que acaba de receptar el husmillo de su próxima presa. El cartel de "salida" se enciende. Su luz es tan potente que las letras se pierden. Un raro efecto, entre óptico y onírico, produce la impresión de cambiar la leyenda "salida" por "_en guardia_".

Apoyándose en el bastón, el hombre se pone de pié.

-Fue dado por muerto al principio –agrega uno de los paramédicos-. Estábamos a punto de embolsarlo como al otro cadáver, cuando detectamos signos vitales muy débiles.

-Dr. Chase, ¿cómo procedemos?

Robert Chase, el joven médico a cargo, trata claramente de mantenerse bajo control, de no dejarse llevar por la consternación.

-Lo mantenemos estable hasta descubrir que tiene –le contesta con autoridad a la enfermera-. Lo estamos perdiendo y ni siquiera sabemos por qué. Llevémoslo a cuidados intensivos. Que preparen...

-Que no preparen nada –le advierte una voz extraña al grupo. El extremo inferior de un bastón con un furioso estampado de lenguas de fuego intercepta la cabecera de la camilla en movimiento, y como si tuviese la invisible fuerza de un poder supernatural, consigue detenerla. La voz, cavernosa y críptica, prosigue:-. Llévenlo a una habitación común y estabilícenlo usando la menor cantidad de drogas posible. Si la cantidad es nula, aún mejor.

Chase se exaspera.

-No creo que este caso le interese. Además, ya hay un especialista...

-Crees mal –le espeta la voz-. Y si drogan mucho a este sujeto, podrían borrar todas las huellas que nos llevarían hasta quien intentó asesinarlo y hacia una posible cura para él. Llama al especialista y dile que aproveche para ir a acostarse con su amante...

El Dr. Gregory House le dirige una mirada decidida a su ex discípulo.

-Yo me hago cargo de este caso.

Primera Parte:

Víctima.

-Amados hermanos, pronto no estaré con ustedes...

Al decir esto, House estaba de espaldas a su equipo, mirando por uno de los ventanales del Departamento de Diagnóstico. Kutner, Taub y Trece, sentados lo miraban extrañados. La Dra. Cuddy también estaba presente, intentando descifrar el interés que podía tener su empleado en aquel caso. Wilson estaba allí porque Wilson siempre estaba allí cuando su mejor amigo lo requería.

-Es que no lo entiendo... –empezó a decir Cuddy-. ¿Por qué este caso?

-Los primeros análisis indican envenenamiento –recitó Taub, leyendo un informe-, pero aún no hemos podido identificar toxina alguna.

-Debe tratarse de alguna clase de veneno natural –aventuró Kutner-. Uno de esos raros extractos de plantas africanas que no han sido clasificadas.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un veneno desconocido –refutó Trece-. Quizás sea una droga conocida que no deja rastros en el cuerpo.

-Por más que no dejase rastros, ya la habríamos identificado con los tests que le hicimos –insistió Kutner.

-Lo _drogamos_ –enfatizó Trece, y dirigiéndose luego a House, agregó:-. Hicimos lo posible. Lo medicamos sólo lo justo y necesario.

-Ahora el tipo está en un coma farmacológico. Es lo más extraño que vi en mi vida –dijo Taub-. Es como si el veneno hubiese dejado de actuar.

-¿Y por qué dice que no estará con nosotros? –preguntó Trece, pensativa.

-¡House! –insistió Cuddy-. ¡Necesito una respuesta!

El Dr. House seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior. _El veneno había dejado de actuar_. Extraño. Tenía dos explicaciones para eso, y una implicaba la incompetencia de su nuevo equipo, lo cual la hacía poco viable. Los eventos comenzaban a establecerse en su mente como las piezas de un rompecabezas listas para ser puestas en su lugar.

-¡House!

De pronto, la mente de House se vuelve un televisor con interferencia. Ruido. Cuddy... la maldita manía de Cuddy por llamar la atención hacia sus caprichos. "Cualquiera diría que está excitada conmigo y quiere que la note", pensó House, pero el hecho era que Cuddy actuaba como una excitada zorra desatendida con todos.

-¿Y tu por qué crees que me interesa? –le preguntó.

-¡El paciente fue encontrado en la escena del crimen de un homicidio! ¡Se lo dio por muerto en un principio! ¡Fue envenenado, según tu propio equipo! ¡No tiene una enfermedad rara!

-¡Exacto! Estas enumerando todas las razones por las cuales me hice cargo del caso desde el momento en que lo vi por televisión. Enfermedad y envenenamiento son lo mismo, sólo que el virus que provoca el segundo tiene dos piernas, dos brazos y asegura tener raciocinio. Me interesa porque alguien se tomo muchas molestias para que este sujeto esté muerto, y luego lo dejó al lado de un cuerpo con dos puñaladas en el pecho. Me interesa porque sea lo que sea que nuestro "bello durmiente" tiene metido en el organismo, no es algo común, y si lo es, está bien disimulado. ¿Y podrías dejar de gritar como yac en celo, por todos los cielos?

Cuddy, pasmada, se calló.

-¿Va a dejarnos?

House miró a Trece, quien parecía perdida en el significado de su primer anuncio.

-Este caso, tiene dos aristas –explicó-: La clínica y la criminal. Si queremos curar a este amigo, tendremos que descifrar que pasó exactamente en ese departamento. Y como lamentablemente corremos una carrera contra el tiempo (no sabemos cuánto más podremos mantenerlo estable), vamos a separar fuerzas. Quiero que ustedes analicen todo lo que se pueda analizar en él. No dejen área sin cubrir. Clasifiquen cada fluido que haya en su interior. Descarten la mayor cantidad de condiciones posibles. Una vez que la policía corrobore su identidad, echarán luz sobre cada aspecto de su historia clínica. Y, desde luego, me mantendrán al tanto de todo. Foreman está ocupado, así que, Taub, tu quedas a cargo. Kutner, te asciendo a Taub. Trece...

-Yo voy con usted.

-Tentador, pero no. Tú seguirás en tu puesto hasta nuevo aviso.

-Una mano se alzó tímidamente desde el fondo de la habitación.

-¿Sí, alumno Wilson? –preguntó House con gesto burlón, haciendo mofa de la inexplicable actitud del oncólogo.

-Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí?

Apuntándole con el bastón, House dijo:

-Tú vienes conmigo.

-¿Dónde?

Caminando de un lado para el otro, dejando en claro que sus palabras iban para todos, House explicó:

-Como les dije antes, este caso tiene dos aristas: clínica y criminal. Como les dije antes, pero después de eso, para curar al tipo, hay que saber qué paso en la escena del crimen. ¿Alguna vez han jugado _Clue_? Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer de detective, porque si esperamos a que la policía lo resuelva, tendremos un día menos de trabajo y un cadáver más en la morgue. Wilson me acompañará a la escena del crimen y a donde haga falta ir para encontrar a la única persona que sabe con exactitud lo que tiene la víctima: el asesino. Tenemos que resolver este caso clínico como un crimen, y resolver el crimen como un caso clínico.

Wilson levantó levemente su mano otra vez.

-¿_Qué_? –preguntó House con fastidio.

-¿Y cómo se supone que ayudaré yo a resolver un intento de homicidio?

House lo pensó. Finalmente, haciendo gala de un falso tono de seriedad, le contestó:

-Bueno, tu tienes auto. Se verá más respetable que si yo llegase allí solo en mi motocicleta. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen todos aún aquí? ¡Muévanse!

La reunión se dio por terminada automáticamente tras la voz de mando del nefrólogo. Cuddy se fue por su lado; Taub, Kutner y Trece salieron raudamente al encuentro del paciente. House se puso su abrigo y su boina. Wilson lo miró extrañado.

-Entonces, supongo que de verdad vamos a salir a resolver un crimen.

-Elemental, mi querido Wilson –confirmó House, sonriendo enigmáticamente-. La víctima es mi paciente.


End file.
